


What are you fighting for?

by MoonFire_Arc



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Doomsday War on Dream Team SMP, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, How Do I Tag, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), No beta we fall like L'manberg, Tags Are Hard, Wilbur Soot-centric, dream techno and tommy are only referenced, explode like L'Manberg, i cant find doomsday anywhere, or something similar, that should be a tag, the fall of l'manberg, they get like one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire_Arc/pseuds/MoonFire_Arc
Summary: It's L'ManbergMy L'ManbergOur L'ManbergBye L'Manberg...AKAL'Manberg's National Anthem as time passes.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 17





	What are you fighting for?

_I heard there was a special place,_

_where men could go and emancipate,_

_the brutality and tyranny of their rulers._

“Independence, or death. If we get no revolution, then we want nothing. We would rather die.”

Wilbur stood strong. If he faltered and stumbled, if he fell and left them behind, they would never be free. He was their leader and he was in charge, his decisions mattered. Their freedom rested on his shoulders. Their lives rested on their shoulders. 

~~ **_What’s more important, Wilbur? Their freedom or their lives? Freedom doesn’t mean anything if they’re dead._ ** ~~

Wilbur stood strong.

* * *

_Well, this place is real, you needn’t fret,_

_with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Fuck Eret_

_A very big and not blown up L’Manberg._

"The thing I built this nation for doesn't exist anymore, the thing I've worked towards doesn't exist anymore, it's over!”

Wilbur stood over the button. Hand clenched, head bent and the button was just there. He was so close to pushing that button too, he had been there like seven or eight times. He had been here for like seven or eight times. Seven or eight times too many, if you asked the others. 

One small wooden button.

“There was a saying Phil… by a traitor.” 

It was just one small wooden button.

“It was never meant to be.”

~~ **_What are you fighting for Wilbur? That’s eleven stacks of TNT and there’s no going back._ ** ~~

* * *

_For freedom and for liberty._

_Our nation sought to build on these,_

_and victory for all under freedom._

_Trouble came and then it went,_

_we built our walls and watched them break,_

_And from everywhere from here up to forever._

Ghostbur stood over the destruction. Both he and Quackity forgot the second verse, the last written copy destroyed in the war. L’Manberg was now a crater, a gaping chasm and a chunk error as Dream fondly put it. 

“What happened?”

“Dream happened, Ghostbur.”

* * *

_Well, this place was real, and now it's gone,_

_Techno and Dream planted a bomb._

_It's a very big and definitely blown-up L’Manberg._

“Welcome, to the youngest anarchy server on Minecraft!”

“L'Manberg's story is over, but our story isn't over.”

“Our story isn't over Dream, but it will be.”

“I don't know what Alivebur did… But I know what _I_ did.”

“I sowed the seeds of peace, and yet I'm the one who pays for war!”

“I STILL FEEL THIS, I still feel things!And I try my best to make sure no-one else feels it!”

* * *

_It’s L’Manberg_

He stood at the helm.

_My L’Manberg_

He was the reason why it was gone.

_Our L’Manberg_

He was happy for once.

_Bye L’Manberg…_

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone asks, I'm writing a very sensible and original story that is not about block-men in a video game.


End file.
